1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ginseng extraction technology, and more particularly to a preparation method of deglycosylated ginsenosides.
2. Description of Related Art
Ginseng is the most common traditional medicine used in China, Korea, Japan and other Asian nations. Its major active components are ginsenosides. Its structure is some glycosides compounds bonded by aglycone skeletons containing protopanaxadiol (PPD) or protopanaxatriol (PPT). The common PPD structured ginsenosides include Rb1, Rb2, Rc, Rd; PPT structured ginsenosides are Rg1, Re.
Ginsenosides have the pharmacological effects of improving human nervous system, blood glucose, blood lipids, and blood pressure, and functions of promoting the body strength, memory, anti-oxidation, anti-aging, immunity, anti-cancer and sexuality. After the oral administration of ginseng, its ingredients can almost not be decomposed by gastric acid or liver enzymes, and thus the bio-absorption rate is very low around 0.1-3.7%. The conventional ginsenosides deglycosylation is either by the steam-heated drying method or hydrolysis of the glycosylated structure of ginsenosides by the microbial intestinal bacteria or β-glycosidase. The fresh peeled Korean ginseng is steam-heated to produce deglycosylated Rg3 and Rh2 ginsenosides. Although the product has the aforementioned body strengthening and pharmacological effects, the ginseng is brown in color and tastes bitter. Its ingredients will be damaged by the heat, and the price is high. Besides, only its main root can be used in processing, its leaves and fruits cannot be processed. Ginsenosides can also be deglycosylated by β-glycosidase from the intestinal bacteria. The glycosides of ginsenosides after hydrolysis can promote the absorption and utility rate of ginsenosides. However, 100-1000 times solvents are needed for the deglycosylation by β-glycosidase. After the reaction, complicated process, including concentration, separation, and purification steps, should be conducted. Moreover, the bacterial sources and enzyme activity should be taken into consideration, and thus the method limited the application of commercials.